Crybaby
by Catgirl-Pyro
Summary: SONGFIC! The cast of Gundam Wing, along with Majestica and Karen, live in a small place that is surrounded by a barrier. A soldier that's slowly dying finds this place and wants in for help. They decide to vote to figure out if they can let him in or no


Crybaby  
  
Author: Catgirl-Pyro  
  
Summary: The cast of Gundam Wing, along with Majestica and Karen, live in a small place that is surrounded by a barrier. A soldier that's slowly dying finds this place and wants in for help. They decide to vote to figure out if they can let him in or not. Wufei is the one who has to place the seventh vote, which will be a tie-breaker. Can he keep himself together under all the stress, or will he crack under it? Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of thee pilots (sadly). I also don't own Crybaby by Utopia. Sadly, I don't own Todd Rundgren or Kasim Sulton from Utopia either. I DO own Majestica and Karen.  
  
---------------------------------------- /lyrics/ Everyone was sitting around on the floor. They were all talking and hanging out with their friends. Karen was sitting by her husband Wufei, talking to Majestica, who was sitting across the way by her husband Heero. Wufei was just sitting there quietly, not making contact to anybody. /Cry to me Those were your very words You said cry to me Cry to me/ Quatre ran in where they were sitting. "Guys, come quick! Somebody is outside, and I think they're suffering!: he shouted. Everyone stood up and followed Quatre to the barrier. If they were to go through the barrier, the would get set on fire and die. They all stood there and saw the soldier lying on the ground, one hand on the glass barrier. Everyone looked at him, shocked. Wufei and Karen finally got up there. Wufei just stood there quietly. Karen shot her head first at Wufei, then at the others, and then at the soldier. The soldier looked in on them, which made Karen look up at Wufei. /There you stood Laughing at my tears You said silly boy Forget you childhood fears But you don't realize how strange it makes me feel Now we're exchanging parts Stop, you're breaking my heart Who's the crybaby now?/ Majestica, Heero, Karen, Wufei, Hilde, Duo, and Trowa all sat down at a white, round table. All of them had a red triangle and a blue square. "We need to vote on whether or not to let this guy in." Heero announced. "We should let him in..." Wufei muttered, looking quietly at Karen from across the table. "Well, he could cause some problems." Trowa started. "Exactly. It could turn out that he does cause us problems." Duo agreed. "But at the same time, he could help us out. You never really know guys." Karen argued. Majestica nodded her head lightly in agrement. "If you vote on him coming in, put your square in. If you're against it, put your triangle in." Heero said. Three squares and three triangles were pushed in. Wufei sat there, holding his square in on hand and his triangle in the other, trying to decide which one to push in. /Cry to me, cry to me, you're the crybaby now Cry to me, cry Who's the crybaby, who's breaking my heart?/ Everyone was eating at a long table. Duo was quietly talking to Majestica about the soldier outside. Karen looked across the table at Wufei with a tear running down her cheek. Then she slammed her fists down on the table and shoved her food down the table, shocking everyone. She then stood up and walked off. Later, Karen and Wufei were lying in bed. Wufei was talking quietly, when Karen turned her head to the side. He looked at her, stood up, and walked off. /Lie to me You know that you know me too well So don't you lie to me, lie to me I watch you from afar Crying up your sleeve When they turn away So they still believe that you don't need no one But I'm the only one who sees how your torn apart Stop, you're breaking my heart Who's the crybaby now?/ Wufei walked over to where Duo was playing a xylopone and Hilde was playing a guitar. Duo, still playing, looked up and Wufei. Wufei barely kind of moved his head to the side, before he walked off. Next, he went over to where Majestica and Heero were doing a puzzle. They looked at him, then he wlaked off. He ended up sitting down by Trowa. Trowa read something to him out of the book he was currently reading. /Cry to me, cry to me, you're my crybaby now Cry to me, who's the crybaby now Cry to me, cry to me, you're my crybaby now Who's the crybaby, who's breaking my heart?/ Once again, Majestica, Heero, Karen, Wufei, Hilde, Duo, and Trowa were at the round table. Everyone was looking at each other, waiting for Wufei to decide his vote. When Wufei looked at Karen, he saw her crying a little. He shoved both his triangle and his square into the middle, stood up, and ran off. /So what can you say now What can you feel  
  
When you've got a heart made of leather and steel And you won't break down  
  
You took self defense and turned it into art Stop, you're breaking my heart! Come on!/ Wufei kept running past everybody. Soon, he reached the barrier. He jumped up, went through it, and was ignited immediatly. He fell to the ground, burning to death. The wind was blowing as everybody gathered around, not able to do anything but watch. "I can't believe he did it!" Zechs gasped. Noin grabbed his arm, her hand over her mouth in shock. "I never though Wufei would!" she shouted. "He didn't seem like the one who would..." Heero blinked, totally bewildered. Karen leaned up against the glass, staring at Wufei's burning body. /Cry to me, cry to me, you're my crybaby now You're the crybaby, who's breaking my heart/ Majestica held her hair out of her face, surrounded by the other girls. Relena slowly backed up a little. Everybody was shocked. Karen stood by herself, crying severly. She slid her hand down the glass until it was infront of her face. /Cry to me, cry to me, you're my crybaby now Cry to me, cry to me, who's the crybaby now Cry to me, cry to me, you're my crybaby now You're the crybaby, who's breaking my heart!/ Majestica finally went over and helped Karen walk off, who was still crying harshly. Everyone else finally walked off as well. Hilde and Duo thought to themselves that they wished they could've helped, but they knew that they could do nothing. /Cry/  
  
THE END 


End file.
